New Kid
by Guardian Alpha
Summary: A new kid appears at Cadic Academy and the group is open and friendly toward her, but she seems a bit reluctant...


New Kid  
Chapter 1: Jade the New Kid

Disclaimer: I do not own Code: L.Y.O.K.O or any of the characters involved except Julia, Jade is property of RAKIM4everlover.

It was a rainy day at Cadic academy, students were bored out of their minds as they sat in their classes listening to the teachers rant on and on about their subjects, and with nothing to take their minds away outside they were almost forced to pay attention.

In Mrs. Hertz's class: Jeremy, Odd, Aelita, Ulrich, and Julia were doing their normal routines: Jeremy and Aelita took notes, Ulrich was somewhere else, despite the rain outside, Odd was drawing one of his comical sketches and Julia was in the back, her head on her hand, attempting to stay awake and listen. The bell finally rang and the students leapt from their seats, trying to escape the classroom as quickly as possible. The warriors were the last out, and as they turned into the hallway they stumbled upon a bit of a scene.

Students were congested in the hallway, forming a large crowd. Sissi's voice could be heard from the center.

"-watch where you're going next time alright? What are you, new here?" She exclaimed.

Odd and Ulrich pushed through the crowd and found Sissi with her books all over the floor shouting and pointing at a girl they'd never seen before. She wore a black and purple striped skirt with tall dark purple socks, simple black shoes, and a long sleeved black shirt with a purple jacket. Her hair was dark with purple highlights and her eyes were a light blue color.

"Hey Sissi, why don't you give her a break, it was only an accident," Ulrich said.

"Yeah," Odd added.

Sissi looked up at them with a glare till on her face before she sighed,

"Fine, but just this once," She said before storming off.

Her two cronies gathered up her belongings and took off after her.

"You ok?" Ulrich asked as he helped the girl to her feet

"Yeah, thanks," She said, picking up her things and shouldering past Ulrich, her head was lowered toward the floor.

"Hey, wait a second," Odd called to her.

She stopped, but didn't raise her head.

"I don't think I've seen you around before, are you new?" Odd asked.

"Yeah, my name is Jade, I just moved here," She said.

"I take it you're not adjusting to well with Sissi making a scene like that," Ulrich asked.

She shook her head.

"Well why don't you hang out with us," Odd said with a grin.

Jade looked up to see Odd was only a few meters away from her and a broad grin was plastered on his face.

"S-sure," She said hesitantly.

"Awesome, I'm Odd, this is Ulrich, and over there are Julia, Jeremy, and Aelita," He said, indicating each of them as he spoke.

"Nice to meet you," Jade replied, nodding her head.

"Relax, you look really tense," Ulrich said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Her muscles relaxed and she visibly calmed, her features became less dark and her body loosened up considerably.

"Hey guys, I just saw Sissi storming through the school, what happened?" Yumi asked as she approached.

"She was picking on Jade here, apparently they bumped into each other and Sissi started shouting," Odd explained.

"And you were her knight in shining armor who came to her rescue right?" Yumi asked.

"Of course, I can't resist a pretty face you know," Odd said mischievously

"Jade, this is Yumi, she's a year older than us, but we're good friends," Ulrich said.

"Nice to meet you," Yumi said lifting a hand in salutation.

Jeremy and Aelita walked through the group.

"I don't know about you guys, but I've got somewhere to be," Jeremy said, Aelita nodded.

"I think we're finally making some progress on that project," he explained, his eyes flashed to Jade for a second.

"When do you think it'll be done?" Julia asked.

"Not for a few more months," Jeremy replied, "And it'll be even longer if I don't get cracking,"

He lifted his hand in farewell as he and Aelita left for his room.

Jade looked at Ulrich and Odd, the two nodded and turned to Jade,

"Are you hungry?" Odd asked.

"Not really," She said.

"Well I'm starving,"

His stomach growled proving his point, "Come on, we'll show you to the cafeteria, and give some hints on what to eat so you can actually survive your first year,"

The group began to make their way toward the cafeteria, laughing as Odd made faces and told jokes, Jade seemed distant to the group, but occasionally joined in on Odd's merry-making.

Meanwhile, Jeremy and Aelita were set up in his room working on the anti-virus program.

A window appeared on Jeremy's screen. "Are you kidding? Not now," he said.

"Another attack?" Aelita asked.

"Of course, when will X.A.N.A ever let us get the chance to finish this program, every minute he waits we get closer to making the anti-virus and shutting down the super-computer for good," Jeremy explained.

Aelita nodded, "I'll call the others and tell them to head to the factory," She produced her cell-phone and hit a few buttons before putting it to her ear.

Back at Odd's group, they just entered the cafeteria when Julia's cell began to ring. She flicked it open and answered.

"Aelita?... Yeah… ok… we'll meet you there," She said.

The group looked at her.

"Something's come up," Julia said.

"Really? Now of all times?" Odd asked.

Julia nodded.

"Alright, Yumi, Julia, and I will go, you stay here with Jade," Ulrich told Odd.

"Gotcha," Odd said with a grin, making a mock salute.

The others took off, leaving the new girl and Odd alone in the cafeteria with the other students.

"Come on, I'll show you what's edible around here," Odd said putting his arm around Jade's shoulders.

The other warriors rushed through the woods, coming to the man-hole cover and sliding it open. Ulrich and Yumi dove down into the opening first, Julia slid it shut over her head and followed the others into the sewer.

Meanwhile, back with Odd.

Jade was staring at the tray she'd grabbed and loaded with the foods Odd had suggested. Odd meanwhile was digging in, completely oblivious of the fact that Jade hadn't touched her food. He looked up with a mouthful of noodles and realized Jade wasn't eating. He swallowed them and looked at her curiously.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine,"

"But you're not eating," He said.

"I wasn't hungry," She replied.

He stared at her for a moment. "There's more to it isn't there?" he asked.

She nodded, "Then tell me the whole thing," he said, bridging his fingers together over his face.

Back with the warriors. Jeremy and Aelita greeted Ulrich, Yumi, and Julia as they arrived.

"What are we dealing with?" Ulrich asked.

"I don't know yet, no signs of something coming up that can't be explained," Jeremy said.

"And the longer it stays that way the better right?" Yumi asked.

"Exactly, so I'll get you guys onto Lyoko and then we'll take of the tower," He said.

The others nodded and departed for the scanner rooms. Aelita, Yumi, and Ulrich were the first to step into the pod-like scanners.

"Scanner: Aelita, Scanner: Ulrich, Scanner: Yumi,"

The pods began to hum as they came to life, lights filled the warriors' vision and a ring scanned up the height of the pod.

"Transfer: Aelita, Transfer: Ulrich, Transfer: Yumi,"

The pods grew louder.

"Virtualization,"

In a bright flash the trio were sent to Lyoko, where they appeared in the sky, falling to the ground in the forest sector. Their vehicles appeared before them, Yumi and Aelita mounting the Overwing while Ulrich got on the Overbike.

Julia stepped into the pod.

"Scanner: Julia, Transfer: Julia, Virtualization," Jeremy said.

Julia appeared a second later, the Overboard appeared and she hopped on, sheathing her sword in her belt and holding her staff with both hands.

"And we're off," Ulrich said blasting off.

The group made their way through the forest, following directions from Aelita while Jeremy searched all over the internet to try and find what X.A.N.A was using as an attack.

Odd and Jade had finished eating, Odd stood up from the table.

"I'm gonna go back for thirds if you don't mind," he said.

She nodded for him to go ahead. He approached the lunch-line and received his food from the lady behind the counter. As he turned away a small spark of static erupted from the wall and surged into the woman. She gasped in pain, but Odd didn't notice, she grabbed her head before calming, the emblem of X.A.N.A appearing in her eyes. She looked over and saw Odd and Jade sitting together. She slipped out from behind the counter and approached Odd.

"Is there a problem ma'am?" he asked as he noticed her walking toward them.

She growled and Odd looked in her eyes and saw the emblem of X.A.N.A there.

"Jade, run," Odd said bolting up from his seat and rushing away from Jade and toward the back room. The lunch lady followed, with super-human speed, ripping through the tables as if they were nothing while Odd had to weave through the maze of chairs and students.

Jade watched in confusion as the lunch-lady who had seemed so nice a moment ago try and attack Odd, she stood up and ran after them. She found the pair fighting behind the building, Odd dodged a punch from the lunch lady that left a small fist-sized crater in the ground.

"What the?" She asked.

"Jade, get out of here," Odd said as he dodged another attack.

Jade looked around and found a discarded lunch tray, she picked it up and ran over to the possessed lunch lady, slamming the piece of hard-plastic over her head.

"Leave him alone!" She shouted.

Odd tackled Jade as the woman tried to hit her with a backhand.

"Come on, I know a place that'll be safe," Odd said.

Jade nodded as he took her hand and lead them away from the Lunch Lady. The two of them rushed into the woods and found the manhole cover, Odd lifted it and signaled for Jade to go down, she scrambled down the ladder with Odd following close behind her. The lunch-lady arrived a second later, not seeing anything she looked around, shredding bushes and foliage trying to see where Odd and Jade had disappeared to.

As they both got on Odd's skateboard he pushed off toward the factory, dialing Jeremy.

"Einstein, we got a problem. X.A.N.A possessed one of the lunch ladies, she attacked me but Jade and I escaped,"

"Wait, Jade's with you now?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah,"

"Where are you?"

"On our way to the factory, it was the safest place I could think of," Odd replied.

Jeremy was silent for a moment, "Alright, but you better make it quick, the others are having trouble on Lyoko,"

Julia dodged a blast from a mega-tank, barely avoiding the strike. Meanwhile Ulrich had his hands full with a swarm of hornets. Aelita was flying through the air, driving the Overwing for Yumi as she rained down with fans on the monsters below, but not doing much damage.

"I can't keep this up much longer," Julia said as she dodged a second attack from another mega-tank.

"Odd's on his way with Jade, hopefully he can provide the extra support," Jeremy told them.

"Wait, did you say he had Jade?" Ulrich asked.

"I didn't ask why, he just does,"

Ulrich sighed as he deflected a blast from a hornet before leaping into the air and killing it.

Julia stood up and managed to cast a 'speed' spell on herself, making the dodging a little easier.

Odd and Jade arrived at the factory and quickly headed to the scanner room. Odd disembarked into the scanners.

"Send me through Jeremy," Odd told him.

"Alright," Jeremy replied.

"Scanner: Odd, Transfer: Odd, Virtualization,"

As Odd was sent through the scanner Jade entered on the floor with the super-computer.

"What is this?" She asked looking around.

"Impressed? We'll have to talk later," Jeremy said with a grin.

Jade walked over and looked at his screen where the other's had their stats displayed on the screen.

Odd arrived at the scene of the battle and fired a laser arrow into one of the mega-tanks, killing it before it had a chance to fire off a shot. The hornets were being mopped up by Ulrich and Yumi, Julia wasn't able to dodge the second blast from the mega-tank before being de-virtualized. She appeared in the scanner room, she was sitting inside the scanner panting heavily, her legs together at the knees, but spread out behind her.

"What happened?" Jade asked.

"Mega-tank got Julia," Jeremy explained.

"Mega-tank?"

"It's a large sphere that opens up and shoots a giant wave of energy, it's very powerful,"

Odd easily dodged the attack from said monster and fired a laser arrow from his crouched position into its eye, destroying it.

"Nice," Jade said as she watched its icon disappear.

"It's not over yet," Jeremy said, "You guys have some crabs and Kankrelots headed your way,"

Odd stood up, turning to see the approaching enemies.

"Great, more guests," Odd said sarcastically as he ran off to engage them.

Ulrich destroyed the hornets and went to help Odd. Yumi nodded to Aelita and dropped off of the Overwing, landing next to Odd and Ulrich, the three stood up together, their weapons ready as the monsters approached them. Aelita soared off toward the tower when a barrage from a pair of blocks that had been hidden blasted her out of the sky.

"Guys, watch out!" Jeremy said.

Odd turned to see the two approaching enemies, rushing off to help Aelita, the second wave of enemies took their opportunity to blast him. Ulrich and Yumi did their best to block the attacks but some got through and nailed Odd in the back.

"Can I help?" Jade asked.

"I don't think it'd be a good idea, with this many enemies I don't know how you fight on Lyoko," Jeremy said.

"Send me," Jade said, storming off to the elevator.

Jeremy sighed as he readied the scanner.

Jade stepped into the pod.

"Scanner: Jade, Transfer: Jade, Virutlization,"

Jade felt her body be virtualized before appearing the sky near the warriors and dropping to the ground. She wore a simple black outfit with two pieces of cloth, one tied around her shoulder, the other around her waist, a wavy dagger was in her right hand.

"Why do I have a kris?" She asked.

"From what we've seen Lyoko takes in some of your already existing skills and preferences when making your form,"

Jade nodded as she rushed off to help the others, untying the cloth from her shoulder. A crab noticed her coming and went to fire, the red bolt of energy flew through the air toward her, but she flicked the cloth and it absorbed the attack. She dropped into a slide, wrapping the forward leg of the crab in the cloth, and pulling it out from underneath the monster, dropping it to the ground. She let go of one end allowing her to continue sliding, she came to her feet and leapt into the air, landing on top, stabbing her kris into the eye of X.A.N.A on its head.

She leapt away and landed on the other crab, destroying it as well.

"Nice moves," Yumi said as she landed lightly next to them, she was balanced on the balls of her feet, ready to leap back into action.

Jade nodded, "This is so weird," She said.

"It is at first, you get used to it," Ulrich replied as he sliced through a kankrelot.

Odd dealt with the blocks easily, allowing Aelita into the tower. She rushed into the center of the platform where she was lifted into the air, she landed on the upper platform, placing her hand on a virtual pad.

"A.E.L.I.T.A" it read, "CODE: L.Y.O.K.O"

"Tower deactivated," Aelita said.

The monsters outside were finished off and the group was devirtualized.

The whole of the group was standing around in the super-computer room.

"So, Jade, do you understand the conditions for being in our group?" Jeremy asked.

Jade nodded, "Good, then welcome to the Lyoko warriors," Jeremy said with a smile.

The rest of them closed in on Jade to give them their greetings and congratulations.


End file.
